Britain: Points of Interest
Points of interest in Britain, actual, legendary and fictional (south of Hadrian's Wall--Scotland is treated separately). See London for landmarks in that city. Areas: Cheshire Cornwall Devon Essex Kent Lake District Lothian Lyonesse -6 Norfolk Somerset Suffolk Worcestershire Yorkshire Cities and Towns: Athelney (Alfred the Great) -2.93106 Banwen (St. Patrick) -3.65543 WALES Bath/Aqua Sulis Birmingham Blackburn Brighton Bristol (Blackbeard) -2.59099 Caerleon -2.95924 WALES Cambridge Camlann -4.67859 Canterbury Carmarthen (Merlin) -4.31053 WALES Dorchester/Casterbridge -2.43401 Colchester Coventry/Middlemarch Devises (The Moonrakers) -1.98685 Dymchurch (Dr. Christopher Syn) 0.99645 Godric's Hollow (Harry Potter) -3.69655 Gotham -1.20519 Grantham (Margaret Thatcher) -0.64507 Hastings Iping (Hawley Griffin) -0.78524 Leeds Leicester Lincoln Little Whinging (Dudley Dursley) -0.74569 Liverpool London Loxley (Robin Hood) -1.55463 Ludlow Fair -2.72426 Lympne (Doctor Cavor) -2.31196 Macclesfield (Ian Curtis) -2.13205 Manchester Marlott (Tess Durbeyfield) -2.31196 Midwich (Midwich Cuckoos) -0.73805 Mortlake (John Dee) -0.27852 Newark (Lemuel Gulliver) -0.81194 Newcastle (John Constantine) -1.61322 Norwich (The Man in the Moon) Nottingham Ottery St. Catchpole (Ron Weasley) -3.2904 [[Oxford] Porlock -3.59329 Portishead -2.76855 Raveloe (Silas Marner) -1.42526 St. Ives -5.48075 St. Just in Roseland (Joseph of Arimathea) St. Mary Mead (Miss Marple) -0.62992 Slough (Wernham-Hogg) -0.63179 Stratford-Upon-Avon -0.46272 Scarborough Fair -0.38782 Totnes (Brutus of Troy) Whitby (Capt. James Cook, Lucy Westenra) -0.61665 York Natural Landmarks: Bodies of Water: Dozmary Pool (Lady of the Lake) -4.55021 Romney Marsh (The Scarecrow) 0.97194 Severn River The Thames Fields: Bagshot Heath (Macheath, Claud Duval) -0.73333 Runnymede (King John) -0.56605 Watership Down -1.28836 Forests: The Beanstalk -5.64697 Epping Forest (Dick Turpin) 0.04999 Herne's Oak -0.59772 Hundred Acre Woods 0.07016 Morrois Forest (Tristran and Isolde) Sherwood Forest The Wild Wood -0.75859 Islands: Bardsey Island Isle of Man Isle of Wight Lindisfarne -1.80167 Mona/Anglesey WALES St Michael’s Mount -5.4772 Sodor (Northwestern Railroad) -3.75045 Landforms: Cotswolds Highgate Hill (Dick Wittington) -0.14265 Land's End -5.71632 Mother Shipton's Cave -3.59329 Mount Snowdon -4.07778 WALES Pennines Pook Hill (Puck) 0.3738 St. George's Hill (The Diggers) -0.4531 Solsbury Hill -2.33416 White Cliffs of Dover Structures: Castles: Caer Gai (Sir Ector) -3.66239 WALES Cameliard (Guenivere) -3.05651 WALES Camelot -2.53178 Castle Dore (King Mark) -4.66798 Castle of Maidens -2.46858 Castle Pendragon -2.33777 Corbenek (Fisher King) -2.01671 Dinas Emrys (Vortigern) -4.16549 WALES Fotheringhay (Richard III, Mary Queen of Scots) -0.46272 Joyeuse Garde (Lancelot) -1.71059 Leeds Castle Tintagel -4.75952 Traprain Law (King Lot) -2.66666 Warwick Castle Windsor Castle -0.60442 Establishments: Admiral Benbow Inn (Jim Hawkins) -3.87117 Blue Boar Inn -0.87547 The Cavern Club -0.63179 Fawlty Towers -3.5045 The Mill on the Floss -0.78086 Houses: Baskerville Hall -3.93739 Bleak House -0.34004 Cliveden -0.68829 Hampton Court (Henry VIII) Hayslope (Adam Bede) -1.82688 Hell Hall (Cruella de Vil) 0.70729 Howard's End -0.19176 Manderley (Max de Winter) -4.67058 Mansfield Park -0.95751 Mells Manor (Jack Horner) -2.39221 Park House (Diana Spencer) 0.507 Pemberley (Fitzwilliam Darcy) -1.61185 Satis House (Miss Havisham) 0.50441 Thornfield Hall (Edward Rochester) -1.64381 Toad Hall -0.80043 Wragby Hall (Lady Chatterley) -1.27922 Wuthering Heights -2.03033 Monuments: Avebury Banbury Cross -1.34033 Cerne Abbas Giant -2.47463 Stonehenge -1.82622 Tomb of Merlin -4.78898 WALES Uffington Horse -1.56659 Religious Edifices: Almesbury Priory (Guenivere) -1.78429 Canterbury Cathedral (Thomas a Becket) 1.08305 Carfax Abbey (Dracula) 0.23167 Chapel of the Green Knight [53.21906, -2.67075 Fountains Abbey (Friar Tuck) -1.581 Glastonbury Abbey Northanger Abbey -2.38935 St. David's Monastery -5.26921 WALES Topping Abbey (Daniel Deronda) -2.11709 Tintern Abbey -2.677 WALES Winchester Cathedral -1.31342 Others: Hadrian's Wall The Rabbithole (Alice Liddell) 51.7775, -1.29823 The Thirty-Nine Steps 1.4484 Wayland's Smithy -1.59626 Wold Newton Meteorite -0.41258 Maps Albion Logres Merrie Olde England Britannia Old Blighty Category:Britain Category:Points of Interest